1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel additives and to lubricant and liquid fuel compositions containing same. More particularly, it relates to additives made from medium-chain 1-olefin oligomer alkylated phenols, aldehyde and hydrocarbyl amines.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Much effort has been directed to providing a lubricant which will permit present-day automotive engines to be operated at a high level of efficiency over long periods of time. One difficulty encountered is that lubricating oils tend to deteriorate under the conditions of use, resulting in the formation of sludge, lacquer, and resinous materials, which adhere to the engine parts and lower the operating efficiency of the engine.
Also, friction is a problem any time two surfaces are in sliding or rubbing contact. It is especially significant in an internal combustion engine and related power train components, because loss of substantial amount of the theoretical mileage possible from a given quantity of fuel is traceable directly to friction. The Mannich bases of this invention unexpectedly are effective in decreasing this friction.
Mannich bases have been used as lubricating oil and fuel additives. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,972 teaches the use of a conventional Mannich base made using a phenol containing a high molecular weight alkyl substituent as detergents in engine oils. U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,114 also discloses the use of conventional Mannich bases, but made using short-chain, alkyl-substituted hydroxy-aromatics or a relatively high molecular weight straight chain chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,229 teaches the same compounds as fuel additives.
It has been found that the additives disclosed in the three mentioned references have no substantial friction-reducing properties.